Boyfriend
by Deichii
Summary: One-shot. Songfic. ¿Después de los rumores y un plan por fin Tsunami podrá declararse a Tachimukai?


disfruten! y tu mas pakis este es para tiii por que tu escogiste la canción ^^

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level-5 y la cancion pertenece a Big Time Rush **

Boyfriend

Tsunami x Tachimukai

**¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación**

**De que estas atraído a alguien?**

**Y todos los días veo por tu propia cuenta,**

**Y no puedo creer que estés sola.**

-hey Tsunami despierta, deja ya de verle, parece que se te salieran los ojos, además ni nos oyes- Era sábado en la tarde y las hojas volaban, los vientos estaban mas fuertes en estos días y los colores calidos estaban dominando el ambiente, en una banca del parque estaban sentados unos cuantos chicos, esperando a que unos pequeños desocuparan la cancha de fútbol para poder jugar.

-Lo siento chicos- sonrió alegremente- ¿que decían?- pregunto mirando de reojo a un grupo de chicos, también amigos de ellos, por no decir las parejas de sus amigos; pero mas específicamente miraba a Tachimukai Yuuki, el menor y el mas tierno de ese pequeño grupo, aunque increíblemente soltero.

-Tsunami, ¿Por qué no te le acercas?, no muerde créeme- Endou, el alegre capitán de equipo de fútbol, tocaba uno de sus hombros mientras sorprendía a tsunami otra vez con la mirada fija en aquel chico.

- No, es que solo no me creo que sea el único que no tenga novio, pero bueno será después- dijo sonriéndole al capitán y poniendo sus brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca- miren ya desocuparon la cancha, ¡empecemos a jugar!- y sin mas todos suspiraron, pues no era la primera y no seria la ultima vez que oyeran esa respuesta de parte del peli rosado.

-pues no es el único que aun no tiene novio, tu también estas libre- dijo Goenji, el goleador estrella del equipo, poniéndose al lado de Endou mientras ambos miraban como "el rey del mar" jugaba con el balón, sin mas todos, incluido el grupo de Tachimukai empezaron a jugar antes que se les acabara la tarde.

**Pero después escuche a tus amigas,**

**Y lo que estaban diciendo era:**

**Que tú estabas buscando un novio**

**Mira, dame tiempo para demostrarte que estaré ahí**

**No estés asustada, pon tu confianza en mí.**

-a que no saben de que me entere- era medio tiempo de juego, Tsunami tomaba agua de un termo que estaba en una de las bancas ubicadas a los laterales de la cancha del parque, y "sin querer" presto atención a estas palabras del tierno peli verde de Midorikawa.

- a ver cuenta Mido- ahora el turno de hablar era del novio de Endou, un peli azul llamado Kazemaru, Tsunami disimuladamente se les acercaba a la banca en la que tomaban agua y descansaban los otros chicos mientras seguía tomando agua.

-pues que Tachi quiere novio- y Tsunami casi se ahoga con el sorbo de agua que tenia en la boca – creo que deberíamos ayudarlo- completo de decir y el moreno pensativo se alejo de los sonrientes chicos, mientras estos lo miraban de reojo sin que el se diera cuenta –y creo que ya tenemos al candidato- termino por decir Kazemaru.

**No puedes ver que lo único que quiero es ser tu novio**

**No puedes discutir eso**

Ya era domingo y después de una perezosa mañana todo el equipo quería ir a pasear un poco por hay en la ciudad y alguien ya se había decidido a declararse, había pasado mil y una noches en vela pensando en cómo y como buena amante del mar que era quería hacerlo en un espacio muy similar, su cabeza rodaba mientras seguía a sus compañeros de equipo mientras caminaban por el centro comercial.

Entre todos ellos estaba el chico de cabello castaño que le quitaba el sueño y se encomendó al dios del mar para que lo ayudara, una pequeña brisa paso y Tsunami por andar distraído no se dio cuenta en qué momento su visión fue acortada por una hoja que le cayó directo a la cara.

La separo de ella un poco molesto y leyó que habían abierto un nuevo acuario en Inazuma, le dio las gracias al dios del mar, ya sabía cómo declararse, y era simplemente…perfecto.

**Tu sabes que estoy para ti no importa**

**Lo que hayas hecho antes, lo que quiero es ser tú…**

**Ser tu n-n-no-n-no-vio**

**Ser tu n-n-no-n-no-vio**

**Ser tu n-n-no-n-no-vio**

Rápidamente tomo a Tachi del brazo haciéndolo separarse de los demás, sus compañeros se dieron cuenta pero todos siendo cómplices se dieron por desentendidos.

-¿qué pasa Tsunami-kun?- pregunto inocentemente el de ojos azules, Tsunami se enrojeció totalmente y no encontraba como decirle nada - ¿estás bien?- volvió a preguntar Tachimukai.

-Amm, no solo es que, el centro comercial me parece muy aburrido y me acabo de enterar que abrieron un nuevo acuario y quería saber si vendrías conmigo- al menor se le iluminaron los ojos y con una gran sonrisa contesto positivamente.

-Me encantaría…Jousuke- y casi se le va el alma al moreno.

Entonces hay estaban, mirando los peces después de comprar las entradas, pasando bajo los numerosos canales debajo de los contenedores de cristal gigantes, mientras Tsunami solo veía otro hermoso espectáculo a su lado.

Decidieron darse un descanso e ir a comer, Tachi pensaba que era la mejor cita improvisada de todos los tiempos, estaban comiendo unas papitas con gaseosa y el mayor no dejaba de ver al otro, rodeado de todo lo que más amaba por fin saco esa pena que le carcomía el alma y hablo.

-Tachimukai- el menor le miro atentamente- ¿puedo decirte algo?- Yuuki tomo un sorbo de su vaso de gaseosa y asintió –sabes, me eh preguntado por qué no tenias novio…- dijo dudosamente haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara y reprimiera una sonrisa, ya se esperaba lo siguiente- y llegue a la conclusión, que no me importa, si has tenido a alguien más o si no, yo solo- dijo mientras el de ojos azules se acercaba expectante, ansioso- yo solo….quiero ser tu novio.

Se quedaron quietos, viéndose a los ojos un segundo, Tachimukai sonrió y aventó lo que tenía en las manos (pobres papitas) mientras se paraba y abrasaba a Jousuke- Pensé que jamás lo preguntarías Tsu-kun- después de todo el menor no era tan inocente como parecía, el plan le había funcionado perfectamente, hacer que Midorikawa y Kazemaru hablaran y que Endou le soltara un papel en la cara aprovechando lo distraído que iba no era más para conseguir un novio, y que mejor que el chico que él quería y se había enamorado desde hace ya un tiempo.

FIN


End file.
